A Moment's Weakness
by Neamh
Summary: A dying man's wish. A runaway. Agent Heero Yuy soon finds himself running from the very people who assigned him to do this job. 1+R. *Ch.2a*
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:** I've had this idea lying around for a while; it's just a quick break from Wanders while I fix *cough* stuff. I think this one's a dramatic romantic comedy to sum it up. I really like the way it's starting to turn out, even though it's a compensation for Wanders. Anyhow, it's a 1+R paring with no one else but made up characters and a very happy Zechs and Noin. It's an AU obviously, but there's a twist. Unlike my lil' epic, I'm expecting you to expect the unexpected but you're not going to get the kind of unexpected you think you are. J You know, 'cause I mean like that.  Don't know how long this one's going to be, so brace yourselves. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: Hmm… I'm pondering…

**Dedication**: This story is dedicated to the three most important people in my life at the moment. Ani-chan, darling, you support and sweetness is always appreciated. Oneechan, for making me laugh and for being my partner in crime… *singsong voice* I'm still waiting for your e-mail. And to Starlight-oneechan, my twin star who will promise not to go Evil Kamui on my butt. I love you too, *winks*. This is for all of you.

**

We all try to live our lives in harmony. For fear of falling overboard… 

Travis, "Side"

A Moment's weakness

By Eve

Prologue: The Art of Reasoning

He once had a girlfriend that told him that everything there is to know about someone could be found in the way they organized their office. He dumped her a week later. He sighed and buried his face in hands. He usually didn't take any cases like these, but for some reason his office had insisted in enlisting his *expertise* for this case. Ironically it was just before his vacation.

*Stupid* job.

His eyes wandered around the silent office of the Foreign Minister of France. With file in hand he stood, walking over to the Monet hanging over an oak desk filled with magazines. _It's an original_, he thought half-tempted to reach over and touch the magnificent artwork. Although, he remembered there not being a painting there the last time he visited the minister. The room had a woman's touch.

He returned to his seat, opening the file he had carried with him since he had left the office. Typical case, this definitely was. There was the rich and prominent family with the genius son and the beautiful daughter that had everything going for them. Tragedy strikes, family fights, and there's a runaway. And in this case, it was the daughter. His fingers traced the information that he was beginning to memorize. The odd thing about this case, however, was the fact that the family had made no effort to try to find the lost heiress at all. There was a filed police report, media conference for a week, but no police involvement and no private work at all. Family secrets, oh what fun…

"Monsieur Yuy, thiz way." 

He looked up at the blushing secretary and gave her a nod, biting back a scowl. Couldn't some women be in same goddamn room with him without blushing? He sighed. He had to be thinking about the lack of a love life he had. _Case Yuy, think about the case._

He found himself in an elaborately decorated room, once again. More paintings of several French artists, flowers of almost every color, which were making him, dizzy, and a single silver picture frame with a woman he didn't recognize. A beautiful woman, no older than thirty sat on a small wooden swing. Her raven hair was cut short and styled neatly and her blue sundress clinging to her curves. It was his kind of woman, neat and simple with a tender kind of beauty. Too bad they were all taken…

"Agent Yuy?"

He looked up and found himself gazing at the son of the Minister, Millardo Peacecraft. The man was trying to look imposing, but too avail was it working.

"Your wife, am I right?"

A tender smile appeared on the other man's face. He was an idealist trapped in a soldier's body, he realized. _Can't wait until I meet the rest of the family_.

"I understand your office sent you on last minute," Millardo spoke, motioning for him to sit down. Heero nodded, eyes trained around the room. No pictures of his parents and…

"I thought I was supposed to meet with your father, sir."

The other man narrowed his eyes. "My father has been ill for the past couple months. My mother is tending to him."

"I understood-"

"Are you here to find my sister or not Agent Yuy?"

He said nothing and Peacecraft continued. "Your superiors have told our family that you are worth bringing to Paris to help us. We need- we need Relena home and safe, my father is dying Agent Yuy. He wishes to see his daughter after all these years, that is all. The time to bring her home is extremely critical."

Heero stood, gaze never leaving the other man. Pain, but there was something else he couldn't put his finger on. Millardo slid a file towards him.

"I ask you again, Monsieur Yuy, are you going to find my sister? Or will you deny a dying man?"

**

            A dying man's wish.

            It's what drives me in a way, I guess. Memories of my own family, assaulted me that day. No one should die alone.

            My mother always said life was strange. We can't control our paths, but we can shape them to be our own. I don't understand what really compelled me to take this damn case. I could have had someone else doing the job at the snap of my fingers, but there was something about this situation and about this girl. I have to do this, it become like a dying need. I don't care how long it will take. I find myself in Moscow, now with the cold attacking my skin like a hard slap to the face. It could be a start, it could be an end.

I don't have anything but a picture of her and memory, but somehow I will find the mysterious Relena Peacecraft and bring her home.

I *never* leave a case unsolved.

**


	2. Chapter One

Author's Notes: Thank you for the entire bunch of lovely e-mails and reviews you sent me. Just keep them coming. A note to pay attention to Relena will be refered to as Alexandra for obvious reason. I will only refer to her as Relena when she and Heero finally meet. That's basically it for now. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's that belong to GW. Blah, blah. Made up characters belong to me. Blah, blah, blah.

Dedication: see first part.

**

A Moment's Weakness 

By Eve

**

_Love is a kind of warfare._

_Ovid_

Chapter One: I'm Burning Here

Budapest, Hungary 

**Cathedral of St. John**

_It's starting again_, she realized looking up from her pew in the center of the church. Her family was starting to look for her again and this time with a strong vengeance. She bit her lip and set the bible down, eyes on the altar in the front. How long was it going to take for her to get a piece of mind? How many more years could she take making friends and relationships only having to break them for the very reason that she was running from the people that had hurt her most?

            Her family, people she had admired the most, people whom she had trusted with her entire life, had betrayed her where it hurt and left her no choice but to leave. Her father, a man whom she thought was of great virtue and intelligence was no one more than a shell of a man who followed orders. Her brother, who had taught her to love regardless, had turned his back on her when she needed him most. And her mother, goddamn her mother, was someone she would have kissed the ground that she had walked upon. Instead her mother had sold her own daughter for a life of extravagance. Because of them, she had lost so many opportunities to connect with so many wonderful people. So she had left. She had run and taken with her all the reason her family; her blood had used her for.

            She was alone and unable to trust anyone. It was sad, of course, but again the world was also cruel. She had to fight for a peace that she'd been robbed from. And she rather die than go back to Paris.

            "Alexandra?"

            She turned to see Father Henry standing behind her, concern evident in his tone of voice. She gave the old man a tired smile. "I just came her to think Father. I'm alright."

            "Perhaps we could talk, child. It might help to clear your mind."

            _I only wish that were true for me_. She stood and grabbed her jacket. She paused for a moment, slender fingers slowly going over an unrepaired hole in the back. She shook her head. It had been Milan, two years past August. The family had sent a female investigator after her. It had been unexpected and she had been caught off guard, but the woman had gone back to Paris empty handed like the rest. The rumor had been that the woman had gone partially insane after claiming to see the bullet she shoot turn and go after her.

            "I've been trying to clear my mind for years, Father."

            The old man sighed softly. "You're a tough young one, Alexandra. I trust you will be leaving soon."

            She placed a hand on the priest's shoulder. The faint smell of lavender and jasmine assaulted her senses. He was gardening again, she realized with a smile. "Yes," she replied.

            "Will you keep in touch?"

            Alexandra smiled sadly. She loved the older man dearly, but with the reality of the situation the both of them knew she could not.

            "Maybe I will return one day. This is the closest I've felt to a home."

            Father Henry nodded and reached into the pocket of his apron, pulling out a tied bouquet of dry jasmine, lavender, and baby's breath. She bit her lip, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall.

            "To remind you of a home you'll always have."

**

            "I'm looking for Krycek."

            The bartender looked up startled. Heero shook his head; obviously he had never heard an American accent in these parts. Then again, he wasn't exactly an American. He watched as the bartender searched his eyes. This one could only be bought. He slid five hundred bills across the counter. The man slowly pointed to the back of the bar and Heero nodded his thanks, making his way through the crowded bar.

            She was good a covering tracks. It had been three of the most frustrating months of his life. Those, whom he had finally gotten to admit they knew who he was talking about, had knew she had left but only to parts of the unknown. The even more frustrating part was that Millardo had only given him things that she had left behind as a result of her running away. No information, just trinkets. However, the man had given him things to think about. The older brother had looked tired and almost regretful when then had spoken about Relena. Regrets was something that he could use to his advantage.

            He came to a wooden door. Knife markings and bullet holes let small amounts of an eerie light escape the clutches of the room. It smelled horribly like mildew. _Uh_, he thought with disgust and pushed his way into the room.

            "I don't have the godforsaken money, Cristobol! Go the fuck away."

            Heero smirked as he watched the small man scurry around the room throwing papers and things into a small bag. He reminded him of a rat waiting to be caught by a cat. He leaned against the doorframe waiting for the man to notice him.

            "Cristobol, I-"

            The man turned and saw him, backing up slowly. "Who-who are you?"

            He said nothing and bit back a cruel laugh as the smaller man tripped over his own feet. Whoever he owed money to, it had to be a large sum. He slipped a hand into the inner pocket of his jacket, fingers closing over a wad of cash. Working for a private government organization had its perks. 

            "Please, I-"

            "I'm only here for information," Heero interrupted. He threw the wad of bills at the trembling man. Krycek looked at the bills and took them, jumping to his feet. He made a motion to go and shake Heero's hand but Heero stopped him.

            "Don't think I won't hesitate to kill you, though."

            Krycek's grin faltered and he narrowed his eyes. "You're here about little Alexandra. That's the only reason anyone comes to see of your nature. That and my gambling fees."

            He shrugged. "I'm sure that my sum will cover your latest troubles. My fee however is a bit information, that's all."

            "You're not going to find her. You're not the first who hasn't come and bribed me to tell where Alex is. Hell, even if I told you Alex would find some way to lose you. That last person who ended up trying to find her was some lady, pretty lady, whom last I heard was in a mental institution in Belgium. Stupid bitch, forced Alex to use her goddamn powers-"

            "Powers?" _What the hell_? This was entirely new. Powers, the guy had to be completely insane. Or stupid, he could take his pick.

            "You know telekinesis, telepathy that whole deal? Wait you are-"

            He grabbed Krycek by the shirt, eyes narrowing dangerously. "I don't have a lot of time to find her. So again, tell me where she is."

            "Last-last I hear-heard she was in Hungary. That's-that's all I know-know. She doesn't trust me after the last time. Please, that's what I know-"

            This was a start.

**


	3. Chapter Two A

A Moment's weakness

By Eve

**Disclaimer**: I don't claim any ownership, obviously if I did you think I'd still be in school?

**Dedication**: To my girls, as always, oneechan, Starlight-oneechan, and Ani-chan, 'lots of love and respect. Thank you for always reviewing and letting me know how it goes down. I write for all of you guys. ^_^

***Author's** **Notes** see end.

*Language translations see end.

/_Italics_/: Premonitions, _Italics_: Thoughts

===========================

Chapter Two A: Eye of the Beholder

===========================

Women were made to be loved not understood.

Oscar Wilde

            Madrid was a place she felt safe in, oddly enough. It was somewhere her family wouldn't dare to look, as well as somewhere the fool they sent after her wouldn't dream of looking for her. Spain was a symbol of failure for her family, both political and economical. Of ghosts, death, and other assorted pains. She would sleep peacefully tonight. That is if the nightmares decide not to plague her tonight. 

            "Rosa*, would you like something to drink? Don Santos should join you shortly."

            She gave a tiny smile to the housekeeper of thanks, her ears picking up a soft sigh of 'still a strange girl'. Rosa took in her surroundings slowly, noticing the elaborate paint collection. Picasso, Manuet, Degas all enclosed her in the sitting room. Volumes of books on wicker shelves from authors like Paz, Cervantes, and Marquez gave the room a spectacle of color. The man really knew how to indulge himself in the art.

            "Rosa! Mi querida! Como estas?*"

            Rosa rose from her seat, her green sundress clinging to her legs. She could feel the cool air from the fans brush her legs as she kissed the older man.

            "Bien," she spoke softly. "Y tu? Como esta tu familia? Espero que ellos ser muy feliz, si?*"

            Don Santos chuckled. "You defy death every single day and yet you still have time how to ask how my family is. You amaze me, querida."

            "I amaze even myself sometimes, old man," she responded affectionately.  She slipped her hand into her glass, pulling out a single ice cube. She ran her tongue over the cool surface, savoring each droplet of water.

            "You know how to drive an old man crazy," the Don replied. _Pervert. I'm just really hot, that's all._ She glanced out the window. The old man's expression sobered. "How long?"

            "Seven months today. Got  the job in August. He's the best so far, but moves slow."

            He chuckled. "No you just never stay in one place too long. Your dreams."

            "Every night."

            "You practicing your-"

            _Nice Tits_. Her face contorted into a look of horror. "That's crude you know. Ewww, did you have to go that route, love? And I'm completely aware of my own abilities thank you very much."

            "Just keeping you on your toes."

            "And what a way to do it I might add," she replied with a snort. Just then the old housekeeper re-entered the room, the sunlight hit her hair making it look like waves of snow. She gladly accepted the ice tea, drinking greedily from the glass.

            "Where is he?"

            She jolted forward.

            // _Blood. Liquid poured over the single step. Moses and the plagues. Glass shattering. Dead._//

            "On his way to Budapest," came her quiet response. "He'll run into some thing…"

            "Trouble?" The old man leaned forward, flexing his hands.

            "He isn't the only one looking," Rosa replied solemnly. __

_            Major trouble._

**

            _Blood_, he thought as he stepped out of the car. _Someone's dying_… 

            "Help--me, please…"

            Heero's eyes widened. An old priest stood at the top of the steps near the front of the church. The old man was clutching his stomach tightly, red liquid seeping out. Heero caught the man before he could hit the ground hard.

            "Help the little one… Help Alexandra, please-"

            _Shit._

            Police sirens screamed in the distance.

            Blood.

            _Oh Shit_.

**

**Ramblings/Notes**:

            Hi all! Thank you for all the lovely reviews first off. Keep 'em coming. I appreciate feedback as well. I'm trying to maintain a posting-balance here and well, failing miserably. ^^;; I can't help it if Wanders is picking right up. Coincidently, chapter two is going to be split up into two parts. Why you ask? Well all those who know me well know that I am *very* picky when it comes to the final output and honestly? I am only happy with half this chaptered. I am not half-assing this story, but I am protecting myself from another Wufei-controversy. See Wanders for exclusive details. . All right rant it over, now notes.

            Okay, every time Relena goes to a new area her name will change. Obviously she has her reasons, but I will alert you at the beginning of each new chapter when it does. I'm gonna start calling her Relena as soon as she and Heero meet. Whenever that is… ^_~

            Also, she's *special*. Her family has an actual reason for going after her, the minor being that she has telepathy and mind-reading capabilities. She has premonitions of the future both in dreams and in "flashbacks". I will get into all this as soon as the story deems it necessary.

            Oh and ladies and gents, this story plans to get really *raunchy*. *glares at MuseDuo who's pumping her fists in the air and shouting it's about damn time*. Jerk. I have a Jerk for a muse. ^^;;

**Language/Names**:

            *Rosa/Alexandra= Relena's names in Madrid, Moscow, and Budapest.

            *Rosa! My love! How are you?

            *Good. And you? How is your family? I hope they are happy.


End file.
